L and Lights Intimate Love
by TheOriginalLemonPie
Summary: Light looks at L with lustful eyes... REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE A Third CHAPTER or review telling me what you dont like about it or what you would like in it just please review
1. Chapter one:Broken Secret

A Broken Secret

Written By, Namine

L and Light watch Misa leave the hotel in which she is staying with the detectives. Its 4 am and all the other detectives are asleep. Light looks at L with lustful eyes and says "L is you sure we can go on like this. We should tell Misa that we are in love so we don't break her heart worse when she loves me more." L looks at him and shakes his head "you know that you are supposed to be going out with Misa for the sake of this mission" L says with a crystal colored tear that starts to flow down his face. Light then caresses L's head in his arms and picks him up swiftly. Light carries him to the couch and lays him down on it. Light straddles L's waist and kisses him passionately as he unbuttons L's shirt. L looks at Light and smiles "I know you love me Light but try to control your feelings. I feel the same for you but we can't do this anymore" L says as he blushes a bright pink. Light licks L's neck trying to tease him into playing with him as they did about every night when Misa left but L was being very stubborn tonight. Light slowly slides his hands onto Ls butt and gives it a little squeeze. L's blush quickly turns to a bright auburn and red tint as his lower body jumps a little and bumps into Lights lower body. Light swiftly seizes the chance to pull him as close as he can to him. Light pulls him as close as humanly possible to himself and kisses him passionately again. L quickly gives in and sticks his fingertips in Lights pants as he bites gently at Lights ear. Light smirks at the fact that he is getting his way and starts to unzip L's pants quietly so he doesn't notice. L looks down and laughs "you feeling frisky tonight aren't you" he says and looks at the door. Light responds with a sexy nod and licks L's chest as Misa walks in the door. She got done with her modeling early and came home to hang with Light. Misa looks at them with glistening crystal blue tears in her eyes as she runs to the bathroom. Light places an appealing peck on L's lips and gets up and walks to the bathroom and knocks on the door. "Misa" he said "I'm sorry I should have told you that I was gay but you loved me so much and I love being loved. That's beside the point though I really didn't want to hurt you Misa." Misa laughs and says with a stutter from all the laughing " I knew you were gay the reason I'm crying is cause your father told me to find out who you lover is and I'm so happy that its L" L, still laying on the couch blushes intensely as Light sits on the ground appalled at his fathers rude behavior.


	2. Chapter Two:Sweet Love

Sweet Love

Written By, Namine

Light gets up from the hard ground and looks at Misa and then at L "well L we don't have to hide it anymore that's a big relief" Light says. Misa looks at them and laughs "well, I will leave you two love birds alone while I go to that place..." Misa smirks and heads out of the room towards Matsuda's room. Light looks at Matsuda's door and sighs "I don't want to know why she went in there" Light says as he once again straddles L's waist. L smiles and kisses Light "I feel much better about this now Light" L says kissing Light again.

Light and L have a lovely night together that the whole detective squad was watching every second of and then they go to sleep and wake up the next day.

"Light, would you like to walk to school with me" L smiles and gives him a little peck on the cheek. Light smiles and nods as he grabs L's soft hand and they walk to school. "You know what L I really love you" he whispers in L's ear during class. (a/d they are so smart they really don't have to pay attention you know ) L looks at Light and smiles trying to keep his burning passion to kiss Light to himself. The whole class then looks at L and Light because of the intense way they were looking into each others eyes and the teacher then comes over and stares at them and then says "could you two stop looking at each other and pay attention" "ok we will pay attention and stop distracting everyone that needs to learn" L and Light say to the teacher. All the girls in the class sigh and continue to listen to the teacher.

Class ends

L and Light walk to the ice cream parlor and share their delicious chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup on top on their way back to the hotel. They get back and snuggle while watching a romantic movie. Mr.Yagami (Light's dad) walks in on them snuggling and laughs at them "you two are really serious aren't you" Mr.Yagami says laughing at them. Light stares coldly at his father and sighs "Is there something wrong with that" he says coldly to his father.


End file.
